


This is your radioactive rainbow host, Iridescent, and you are listening to the Mutie Morning Repoooorrrt!

by Quill18



Series: Tikkun Olam - Genosha [16]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mutant OC, Mutant Politics, Mutant Powers, Mutant Pride, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Radio, mutant culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: Iridescent radio jockeys for the underground mutant radio. A glimpse in mutant life outside of Genosha.
Series: Tikkun Olam - Genosha [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412305
Kudos: 8





	This is your radioactive rainbow host, Iridescent, and you are listening to the Mutie Morning Repoooorrrt!

**Author's Note:**

> Written and voice acted by https://localmutantlesbian.tumblr.com/rbi. Posted by me since she wanted to write something for my genosha setting/fan-continuity.

Listen here: <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-B-yqd5U18Og6jQhKVDYJO-cqpuXhiW2/view?usp=sharing>  
Alright you fabulous freaks, let’s do this.

This is your radioactive rainbow host, Iridescent, and you are listening to the Mutie Morning Repoooorrrt!

On today’s agenda: the jammin’ post-rev concert down in City Hall Station. Hey, if the capitalists don’t wanna use it anymore, might as well make that old relic bounce with some superior- homo superior- sounds! It’s going down tonight at 7pm, and folks, it’s gonna be an all out party. We’ve got The Electric Lizards, X-Jeans, Zero G Beats, and mooooore.

Priority access to our brothers, sisters, and siblings with mobility issues, and y’all, don’t fret about the underground nature of our most fantastic exhibition of mutant talent: hit up the yarn-bombed birch tree in Central Park for your very own well-muscled teleporter, who will escort you directly to our most excellent party.

Check your judgements at the subway car door my friends, cause this is an all-inclusive event. Cyborgs, gene-spliced humans (yeah, we see you dino-furries), and plain-jane homo sapiens are all welcome; traffickers, fetishists, and biotech thiefs, show up and you’re gonna get *LOUD STATIC NOISES*

  
Ahem. As I was saying, this is an all-inclusive event, and we will have specific seating for our feathered and many-limbed siblings. Water babes, don’t fret that soggy lil head of yours- we outfitted one of those old subway cars with a bangin’ pool to refresh yourself in!

Now, if you’re like me- *chuckles* well, there’s nobody like the luminescent, pearlescent Iridescent folks- but if you vibe with that sweet EM spectrum, we’ve got you covered...literally! One wave goggles will be available, and we even snagged some dampening headphones so you don’t get that post-concert overstim….ooof! Can’t cure that with aspirin, lemme tell ya. 

One more time for y’all who are just tuning in- if you’re looking for a radical good time, get your feathered, scaled, or dino butt down to City Hall Station by 7pm tonight! Admission is free, snacks will be provided. Go ahead and wear that ‘Genosha 4 Life’ tee, but remember tonight is about jamming and jiving ONLY! Alright alright, enough of my jammering; giving you a taste of what to expect tonight we’ve got “Ozone Blues” from the X Jeans up NEXT!


End file.
